


A Letter to My Son

by AStephens1971



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Letters, Other, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garmadon writes Lloyd a short note after the Final Battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to My Son

My son,

I am so proud of you.

Never have I been happier to lose a battle—or sadder that it had to be against my own son. But what you did today—not just for Ninjago, but for us all—had to be done. I never wished to become evil—your Uncle Wu knows that. But it was something beyond my control.

Despite all that, I hope you know that even though I looked different, I was still your father, that I still loved you so much. Even as we fought, I was silently cheering you on, hoping you could set us all free from this evil that had taken control.

Apparently, you had the best teachers possible to prepare you for that moment. Continue, my son. Never stop learning—or growing. My reign of evil may be over, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be others. I still wish to see Ninjago in my image, but now I want only the best. And with the five of you on the job, I see no reason why that shouldn’t happen.

Will I join you in the cause? Most likely, I will just stay in the background. But even if I do, I see no reason why you, as well as the others, shouldn’t be able to take on anything that comes your way.

This, Ninjago, is my son, whom I love—with him I am well pleased.

Dad


End file.
